His True Potential
by hellfiresaiyan
Summary: What if? What if Gohan never transformed? What if Cell killed Trunks and Vegeta snapped and transformed? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write and edit this after watching Gohan fight Cell. Then I thought, Vegeta has never killed a villain, on his own or with help, so why not write something where he does? So, here you go.**

**His True Potential**

"Tell me, did you ever think you had a chance?" Cell insulted the bloody, damaged body of Gohan. Cell raised his hand up and a ki blast took form and increased in size, easily the size of a car. Gohan looked up. He was crying, crying at the fact that he couldn't save everyone. Even though his father said he could. He was wrong. Gohan had no extra power. "You are pathetic, not even worth my time." He smirked as he threw the blast towards the boy. "Goodbye!"

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Gohan as he tried to stop it. Pain ruptured his body. He could feel himself slowly get ripped to shreds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"Cell laughed manically at the dying boy.

"Gohan!" screamed Goku, "SON!"

The blast pushed downwards, cracking the planet's crust, and pushing Gohan along with it. It neared the middle of the mantle and exploded. The entire planet shook. All of the Z fighters lost their footing and fell; Cell just stood there, laughing. The ground split, collapsing on itself. After a few minutes, the shaking died down, and all that was left of that side of the planet was rubble. The planet itself had a large chunk blown off, but it still stood.

'That blast should have had enough power to destroy this planet 5 times over. Oh well.' Cell looked over at the shocked Z-fighters. Goku fell to his knees and cried. This was his fault, he sent Gohan, his only son, to his death. "No, no, no, NO!" he muttered

"Let's see, who's next." Cell said. He turned his back to the fighters and shot a random beam over his shoulder. He heard a body collapsing and turned to see who it was. "Ah, Trunks, too bad," Cell smirked.

Vegeta looked at his now dead son. Dead. The words sunk in. His only son, the heir to the mighty Saiyan race, dead. Sorrow filled his heart, quickly followed by anger. His power skyrocketed. He let out a war cry, and what remained of the planet shook. He looked up and screamed, "TRUUUNKKSSS, NOOOOOO!" Cell looked on in interest. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" His hair stood up even more, and blue bolts of electricity cackled around his body. His muscles bulged.

Cell shook in fear of the power he was sensing. "No, this can't be. His power is far higher than mine." Golden shockwaves pushed cell away. Vegeta stopped powering up and stood up straight, now looking at Cell.

He smirked and held up his hand. "Die." A small but incredibly dense blast headed for Cell at a rate that he could barely follow. IT struck him in the chest, exploding. Unbelievable power radiated from it, but the explosion wasn't very large.

What remained of Cell laid on the ground. Vegeta watched as Cell regenerated and charged. Faster than Cell could see, Vegeta moved behind him and punched him in the back. A large cracking sound could be heard by everyone watching; Cell screamed in agony and fell to the ground, his back at and awkward angle. He regenerated and charged Vegeta again. He threw everything he had at Vegeta, but every single punch and kick was dodged without any effort.

Cell broke off and powered up to his maximum. "GALIC GUN FIRE!" he screamed. The gold beam shot at Vegeta, but he backhanded it away with ease.

"My GUN FIRE!" A blast twice the size of Cell's sped towards the android at a much faster pace. It hit Cell and ripped the top half of his body off. Vegeta watched as Cell regenerated again.

"Vegeta, finish him! Do it before he has a chance to do anything!" Goku yelled at Vegeta.

"No. I think I'll let him suffer some more." Cell's power decreased incredibly from regenerating that much.

"Why you midget! No one gets away with embarrassing me like that. AHHHH!" Cell tried to power up further, but all it did was bulge his muscles.

"Pathetic. Now all you've done is bulge out your muscles. You made the same mistake as Trunks," Then Vegeta's face darkened. Trunks. Dead. He scowled at Cell and fazed behind the android. Before Cell even had a chance to blink, he was on the ground. Vegeta floated above him, still wearing his scowl. "I will make you suffer android. You will feel pain worse than you could imagine." Vegeta blasted Cell's knee, then blasted him in the other. Cell fell, but was stopped by Vegeta. He threw the android into the air, then fazed above him. He knocked him around, each time kicking him hard enough to level a mountain range. Vegeta caught the android, and it took the chance to fire a blast at Vegeta's unprotected face, but the Saiyan's grip did not falter.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was still scowling at Cell. Vegeta applied pressure to Cell's neck, slowly breaking it. Cell, however, did not need air, so he just felt his bones slowly cracking. Vegeta broke its neck and threw it at a nearby plateau. The plateau shattered, and Vegeta flew into the rubble and appeared seconds later with an injured, but still alive, Cell. Vegeta tossed him into the air where it hovered. The Saiyan waited for it to regenerate, then he blasted at it and delivered a shattering flurry of punches and kicks that put anyone who had ever fought in the past 4 millennia to shame.

Vegeta went on for minutes, driven by his adrenaline and anger. Finally he elbowed Cell to the ground and appeared beside it. He stepped on its chest, pushing down hard. Cell tried to push away, but he had no chance. Vegeta pushed down harder, making Cell cry out in pain and its bones shatter. They now stood in a large crater. "Suffer," Vegeta spat as Cell cried out again. Vegeta finally got bored and stomped on Cell, sending it hundreds of feet into the ground.

Seconds later, the area vaporized and Cell rose out, fully healed and at the highest power it could muster. "You Saiyans are getting annoying. Every time I knock one down, another rises more powerful than the last."

Vegeta's scowl never left his face. Anger still flowed freely through his veins. "You seem awfully calm for someone who's about to be killed."

"No. I may die, but YOU WIL GO WITH ME!" Cell charged Vegeta as fast as it could, but pulled up at the last moment. Cell expanded its body to an enormous size. "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" its bloated voice echoed throughout the entire planet, amplified by ki. "MWUHAHAHAH!"

"Oh no! He's got us!" yelled Goku. The earth-born Saiyan began to form a plan in his mind, but Vegeta, who remained calm throughout the event, was a step ahead of him. Using the technique he had picked up from Freiza and mastered in the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta pointed a finger at Cell.

Cell was shocked when it was raised off the ground. "Wha-," But Cell had no chance to finish. Vegeta pushed Cell through telekinesis as hard as he could, and sent the android flying into space faster than the human eye could see. Vegeta continued to push, launching the android a million miles away within a minute, a safe distance away.

Vegeta then launched a tiny blast as fast as he could. It blazed through space close to the speed of light and reached Cell almost immediately. It collided with the android and caused a massive explosion that could be seen easily from the arena. Light blinded the population the survived on that side of the planet. Satisfied, Vegeta let his outstretched arm fall back to his side.

"It's over," he mumbled. He turned around and began to walk back to his son's corpse, but then he felt something. Something big. He called to Krillin, "Baldy! Give me a Senzu! HURRY!" Krillin fumbled with the bag, but tossed the bean to Vegeta. He quickly shoved it into his mouth and turned around. Vegeta launched himself at the forming mist and launched a blast ahead. Before he reached the now almost solid form, Vegeta was smacked aside and then kicked back before he could even blink.

Getting up never taking his eyes off of the new Cell, Vegeta rose to his feet. Cell was fully healed with electricity crackling around his body. He glowed gold and power radiated off him. "I'm Baaaack! Now! It looks like I have a monkey infestation to deal with on this planet before I leave." He smirked, but Vegeta did not respond. He only stared warily at Cell. "Let's make this quick, shall we?" Once again Vegeta did not respond. "I'll take that as a yes." Cell powered up even more, and Vegeta did the same. Both were completely serious. No more messing around. This battle would end. Now. Vegeta reached his max, but Cell continued. He sensed a presence beside him; he looked to his right and saw the least likely person powering up. Piccolo. Then Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien appeared as well. The greatest powers in the universe prepared to fight it out.

Otherworld…

"Master do you feel that!" The tall, pink being with long flowing hair asked his master.

"Yes Kibito. I feel it. Unbelievable that anyone, mortal or not, could have **that** kind of power."

"We should check it out."

"No. The fighters of otherworld will take care of it if those mortals do not."

The earth could barely take anymore. Three fourths of the human population were either dead or severely injured. And to top it all off, a fight that could very well shatter that planet was about begin.

At once, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all charged Cell. Auras exploded as thousands of punches were exchanged between the seven powers. Vegeta and Goku fought Cell from opposite sides while the others attacked from every other angle. Shockwaves turned the already desolate environment to dust; but Cell blocked every almost every blow. The ones that got through did too little damage to wound the super android.

Cell let out a shock wave, knocking the fighters away. He followed, going first for Vegeta. The two exchanged a few blows, but Vegeta was quickly bested. Cell knocked the prince to the ground and fazed behind the recovering Goku and Piccolo. He kicked Piccolo in the hip and grabbed Goku by the throat. He threw the Saiyan skywards and followed.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin's attack hit Cell in the side, but barely left a mark. Cell stopped his advance on Goku and smirked at Krillin.

"This is how you do it! Destructo Disks!" Two gold blades of energy formed in Cell's hands and he threw them at Krillin. Yamcha kicked the monk out of the way and ducked. The blades soared through the air and turned around, heading for Yamcha. Right before the hit the former bandit, they dissipated. Yamcha turned around to see Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta pounding on the surprised Cell. Together the dealt enough damage to force the android on the defensive, but it did not last. Cell countered every blow and was still fast enough to block the others. They disappeared and shockwaves rang throughout the skies. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien could not see anything.

The four fighters separated and prepared their most powerful attacks.

"Kamehame!"

"Special Beam!"

"Final!"

Cell smirked and cupped his hands at his side, "Kaaa Mee Haaaaa Meeeeee!"

Finally, they all released their attacks with a yell. Gold, Blue, Violet, and Green blasts mixed into one and collided with blue in a brilliant flash of light. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien flew to join their comrades and added their powers to the struggle. Cell slowly overtook the defenders and laughed when he saw them faltering. "This universe is MINE!" he shouted above everything. Then, Vegeta had an idea. If he didn't need to move right now, then why would he need the speed that came with having this form? Vegeta bulged his muscles, and power, to and insane size that matched cell.

"HAAAAAAAA!" A golden aura surrounded the Saiyan prince as his beam overcame the android.

"NOOOOO!" The brilliantly colored energy surrounded Cell; he let go of the struggle and tried to get away, but he was trapped. Cell was pushed back off into the distance. An explosion rocked the planet once more, sending it to it limits. A mushroom shaped cloud appeared over the sight of the blast.

Everyone sighed in relief and sank to the ground. There they sat for 5 minutes, relaxing and recovering. Then Goku remembered about the senzu beans. He reached for the bag at his side, but it was gone.

"Krillin, have any beans?" Krillin thought, and then answered.

"No. Sorry Goku, I gave Vegeta the last one." Once again, everyone sat in silence.

Then they looked up as a large Capsule Corp plane flew in. "Need a ride!" came a feminine voice from the cockpit. The plane landed and Chi chi came charging out.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! WHERE'S GOHAN! GOKUWHERE IS GOHAN? GOOOHAAAAAAAN!" Chi Chi's voice caused the Saiyans to cringe. She paused and looked over the group. "Where is he?" she asked in a softer tone. Everyone looked somber.

"Dead." Piccolo whispered.

"What?"

"Dead!" Chi Chi stood silently. Then she ran to Goku and collapsed in his arms. She sobbed while everyone else was silent.

"It's ok Chi, we'll just have to use the dragon balls to bring him back." Goku tried to soothe his wife. She lightened up a little.

"Let's go." Bulma said. They loaded onto the plane and took off towards the lookout.

"See? I told you they'd solve it themselves," said Shin.

"Wait! Look!" Kibito yelled. On the crystal ball's screen was a large pink egg. A meter beside it showed near full, and a pink mist was emitting around the edges.

**Well? Like it? I wrote the first thousand words, published it, but then realized it needed to be longer. So then I added the rest et viola! This is only a one shot by the way. I may add another chapter if I get enough reviews… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hiya! I am not sure whether my story is good enough to continue, so I'm gonna add this 'filler' chapter. It kinda summarizes what would happen at what would be the 7 year break. Enjoy!**

**His True Potential**

Chapter 2

"I wish all damage to the Earth was undone!" Goku shouted to the floating dragon above them.

Its eyes glowed, then it boomed in a deep voice, "Your wish has been granted; state your next wish!" Goku looked at Vegeta, who nodded.

Goku took a deep breath, then shouted, "I wish all those killed or injured by Cell are brought back to life and healed!" Vegeta stared at Trunks' body. Would the wish work since the boy was from another time? He hoped so.

"Very well!" The dragon's eyes glowed once again, and everything was silent, waiting for a few seconds. Finally, a coughing could be heard from behind them.

"Wha? What happened?"

"Trunks!" a chorus of happy voices rang throughout the lookout. Vegeta approached his son and held his hand out. Trunks took it and was pulled into a hug. Father and Son stood for a few precious moments. Then Vegeta broke off and looked at his son.

"Father?" Trunks asked, "What happened to Cell?" Vegeta smiled.

"He's dead. I defeated him." Trunks smiled as well, looking almost identical to his dad.

"I knew you would, father."

"Daddy!" They were interrupted by Gohan running to his father. They too hugged and Chi Chi joined them. Everyone talked and celebrated on the lookout for the next few hours. Roshi, Chioutzu, Oolong, and Puar joined soon after. Eventually however, the crowd dispersed. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu, Oolong, and Puar left first. They were followed by Master Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-chi. Soon all that was left was Goku Gohan and Vegeta.

Goku smiled at his long time rival. Vegeta ignored it. "Vegeta," he said, "Now that you've surpassed me, how about a spar?" Vegeta lightened at the prospect of another fight.

"Hmpf. You better bring your brat along if want to have any chance."

"I think we'll easily be able to win. Right Gohan?" Gohan nodded. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder, who in turn had a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared. They reappeared on a barren planet with 15x gravity and no life in sight.

"I found this place after the events on Namek. There's almost no life here. I actually planned on using in for a super powerful fight where I wouldn't have to hold back at all." Goku stated as he looked around and slowly raised his power level.

"Enough talk. Show me what you've got." Vegeta smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan with a low grunt. Gohan and Goku smirked as well and transformed into super Saiyans with no effort whatsoever. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. '_Must be a result of staying super for so long_'. Suddenly, Goku and Gohan disappeared. Vegeta looked around before Gohan appeared in front of him.

"Boo." Goku kicked Vegeta from behind into the air. Gohan appeared in front of him and knocked him back down. Vegeta managed to right himself in mid-air and land on his feet, but Goku was on him again. Vegeta fought with a slight disadvantage against Goku, but Ascended to his second state and evened the playing field out.

Gohan then joined his father and Vegeta was immediately overwhelmed. He disengaged and powered up some more, as far as he could go without turning super Saiyan 2. Goku and Gohan powered up some as well, and the trio clashed once more. Shockwaves rang throughout the sky and the environment was torn to shreds. Not that Vegeta cared. He was too caught up in the thrill of a challenging fight that wasn't to the death.

Vegeta blocked another combo from Gohan with one hand, and another from Goku. The prince countered each attack with a swift elbow to the gut. Backing off, Vegeta decided to raise the stakes.

He got in a half squat, clenched his fists, and powered up. His hair spiked into thinner strands, bio-electricity arced around his body, and his muscles bulged slightly. With a final yell, Vegeta completed the transformation into a Super Saiyan 2. He felt immense power coarse through his veins. Along with that power came a strong urge to blow everything up, but he pushed it aside to focus.

In the distance Gohan and Goku reached their maxes and took off at the Saiyan Prince. The three clashed once again with power that equaled Cell's ultimate form. Vegeta fought the two evenly, but them fighting together in the time chamber for a year gave them amazing synchronization in battle. Goku and Gohan smirked in triumph as Vegeta was slowly pushed back by the onslaught of punches and kicks, but he wasn't affected in the slightest. Instead, Vegeta powered up to 80% of his Super Saiyan 2 max.

Once again, the tide of the spar turned and Vegeta went on the offense. He decided to play with them and powered up to his full maximum. Vegeta quickly kicked Goku away and focused on the child. Gohan lasted a total of 2 seconds and was on the ground right beside his father.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta taunted, "You should be winning; you do have the number advantage after all." He sent a barrage of ki blasts at the two and forced them to dodge. Vegeta weaved his attacks around each other to confuse them, and soon the attacks landed. Goku got hit in the neck and was knocked away, but not unconscious. Vegeta wanted to get back. Gohan followed.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge. Oh well." He transferred some of his energy to Goku so they could get home. Goku slowly got to his feet.

"Good fight Vegeta. Man I can't wait until I get strong enough to fight you again."

"Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen. I've regained my title of Price of All Saiyans and the most powerful Warrior in the universe; don't think I'll give it up so easily." The two Saiyans smirked at each other and then all teleported back to earth.

Vegeta suddenly found himself in the Son house. He immediately headed towards the door, but Chi-Chi stopped him, and offered him some food, which he declined. Vegeta took off and headed home.

He had no idea of the power brewing in the distance.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. I don't have many ideas to use between this and what i have planned. I'm going to need a little while to write it out. Although, I'm still not sure whether I'm gonna continue the story. Tell me if you think I should. Via review of course.**


End file.
